Big day
by LAurore
Summary: "Oh Teresa, il ne te demande pas de coucher ensemble là, pas de panique !" Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est une fanfic' JISBON ! R&R please


_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic' sur _The Mentalist_, cette fois si centrée sur Jisbon ! ;-) _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**BIG DAY**

— Case is closed ! s'exclama Lisbon en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire, satisfaite.

— Merci qui ? lança Jane qui la suivait, un sourire béant sur les lèvres.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel puis se retourna vers son consultant et lui lança un regard empli de reproches.

— Vous ne vous lassez jamais d'être si prétentieux…

Jane répondit par un sourire.

— Eh, vous aurez remarqué que je me suis tenu à carreaux ! déclara-t-il, fier de lui.

— Oui, Jane. Bravo ! répondit Lisbon d'un ton railleur. Maintenant qu'on sait que vous pouvez y arriver, continuez.

Les deux collègues échangèrent un regard taquin.

— Vous dites de moi, de mon ego, mais vous êtes pareil ! constata Jane en observant Lisbon, un petit sourire en coin.

— C'est ça, souffla-t-elle.

— Allez Lisbon, ça ne va pas vous tuer, dites-le : merci Jane.

Lisbon secoua la tête.

— Dans vos rêves.

Elle poussa la porte de son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Elle s'apprêtait à commencer à remplir les rapports sur leur dernière enquête quand elle remarqua que Jane se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur elle, son éternel sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, sentant ses joues s'empourprer malgré elle.

— Rien, répondit Jane innocemment.

Le consultant et l'agent se regardèrent sans un mot. Puis Lisbon baissa les yeux et revint à sa paperasse en soupirant. Se rendant compte que Jane ne bougeait toujours pas, elle releva la tête une nouvelle fois et planta son regard émeraude dans le sien.

— L'affaire est bouclée, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, lui fit-elle savoir.

— Mmm… non, répondit Jane. Je vais vous attendre.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils en le voyant se diriger vers son canapé et s'y allonger.

— Oh, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si j'empreinte votre canapé ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

— Non, répondit-elle finalement, avant de replonger dans ses papiers.

_« A quoi bon contester_ _»_ se dit-elle en secouant la tête. Jane sourit puis s'allongea confortablement sur le divan et ferma ses paupières. Là, dans ce bureau, dans ce canapé, bercé par le bruit de la mine du stylo frottant contre le papier et la respiration calme de Lisbon, il se sentait apaisé.

ooOoOoOoo

Il était tard. Enfin, Jane et Lisbon quittaient les bureaux. Ils avançaient tous les deux vers le parking, silencieux, puis arrivèrent au niveau de la voiture de Lisbon. Celle-ci ouvrit la portière et lança :

— Bonne soirée Jane !

— Mmm…

Perdu dans ses pensées, c'est tout ce qu'il donna comme réponse. Lisbon haussa les sourcils, un peu surprise, puis secoua la tête. _« Oh, c'est Jane après tout ! »_ Elle allait s'installer au volant de sa voiture quand Jane demanda alors, sortant brusquement de ses rêveries :

— Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Lisbon se figea un instant. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Elle le regarda, perplexe. Il était bizarre ce soir… Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore… Elle réfléchit brièvement. Mieux valait lui dire oui. En même temps, c'était Jane… Sa curiosité un petit peu trop débordante le pousserait sans doute à lui demander qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de prévu… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle répondrait ? Si elle essayait de lui faire gober n'importe quel mensonge, il la démasquerait aussitôt… Alors… Lisbon soupira et répondit :

— Non. Pourquoi ?

— Je vous invite à dîner.

— Non ! protesta Lisbon aussitôt.

Jane sembla surpris par sa réaction. Enfin, surpris, pas vraiment…

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que, répondit Lisbon, sentant à nouveau ses joues s'empourprer.

_« Rrroh mais c'est pas vrai ! »_ s'écria-t-elle intérieurement en serrant les dents. _« Pourquoi je rougis comme ça ! Oh Teresa, il ne te demande pas de coucher ensemble là, pas de panique ! »_

— Eh Lisbon, c'est juste un dîner, la rassura Jane, à qui ses joues rosées n'avaient pas échappées. Rien de plus.

— Je sais pas…

— Allez, l'incita-t-il. Détendez-vous, je vous assure que je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée.

Lisbon observa Jane, son regard émeraude plongé dans le sien, essayant de voir s'il était vraiment sincère ou pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Pourquoi ce dîner ? Elle le regardait la dévisager, attendant sa réponse, son irrésistible sourire aux les lèvres.

— Bon… d'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement. Mais pas de blagues ! prévint-elle.

— Pas de blagues, assura Jane, ravi à la simple idée d'un dîner rien que tout les deux.

_« Mmm, je sens que je vais le regretter » _murmura Lisbon en le suivant vers sa voiture.

ooOoOoOoo

Quelques instants plus tard, sans réellement savoir comment elle en était arrivée là, Lisbon se retrouvait le dos plaqué contre la porte d'une chambre d'hôtel, en train d'embrasser passionnément… son consultant.

Leurs deux corps appuyés l'un contre l'autre, Jane et Lisbon laissaient (enfin ?) libre cours à leurs désirs. Jane détacha ses lèvres de celles de Lisbon. Il sourit, apparemment satisfait de la tournure que prenait leur petit dîner… _« C'est juste un dîner » _se souvint-il. Sans _ « aucune arrière-pensée »_ Et elle l'avait cru ? Jane mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Lisbon qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, puis il pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et bataillèrent. Soudain, Lisbon le repoussa, ses deux mains posées sur son torse.

— Patrick, souffla-t-elle, la respiration haletante.

Jane la dévisagea, un peu confus. Ne voulait-elle pas la même chose que lui ?

— On ne devrait pas…

Lisbon baissa les yeux. Elle voulait éviter son regard azur, son sourire si charmeur, si persuasif.

— On ne p…

Jane ne la laissa pas terminer et captura ses lèvres avec ardeur. Lisbon n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ou, peut-être qu'elle ne le voulait pas… Sentant la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains délicates caresser le bas de son dos, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et lui rendit son baiser. Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, plus passionnée que jamais. Lisbon laissait filer ses doigts parmi les boucles blondes de son consultant, tandis que lui glissait malicieusement ses mains sous son chemisier pour sentir la douceur de sa peau. Il la sentit alors frissonner à son toucher. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, puis l'aida à enlever sa veste. Elle sourit en retour, tandis qu'elle commençait à déboutonner son gilet. Ils se séparèrent. Jane ôta son gilet et le laissa tomber par terre. Il plongea son regard pétillant dans celui de la jeune femme, la fit relever le menton et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sans rompre le contact, il la guida doucement vers le lit. Lisbon sentit le bord du lit contre ses mollets. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice. Jane la poussa alors gentiment et elle tomba sur le lit. Jane s'empressa de déboutonner sa chemise et l'enleva. Il la balançant par-dessus son épaule avant de se pencher sur Lisbon. Elle esquissa un sourire en laissant ses mains caresser le torse nu de son amant, tandis qu'il déposait de tendres baisers sur ses lèvres, sur sa mâchoire. Peu à peu, il descendit vers son cou. Lisbon se laissait faire. La tête en arrière, les yeux clos, elle savourait ses doux baisers sur son corps, laissant échapper d'entre ses lèvres quelques petits gémissements de plaisir. Jane remonta doucement vers ses oreilles et déposa un baiser à l'endroit même où il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Lisbon poussa un soupir. Jane mordilla gentiment le lobe de son oreille. Mmm, aurait-il trouvé son point faible ? Jane captura de nouveau ses lèvres, tout en s'affairant maintenant à déboutonner le chemisier de sa chère et tendre… Lisbon laissait ses mains glisser le long du dos musclé de son partenaire. Tout en déboutonnant son chemisier, Jane embrassait toutes les nouvelles surfaces de peau qu'il découvrait. Lisbon se redressa et laissa Jane enlever son chemisier. Le beau blond glissa doucement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, la caressa, en l'embrassant dans le cou, la nuque. Il respira ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur ses épaules, les embrassa. Il laissait ses mains chaudes gambader sur la peau douce de Lisbon, tandis qu'elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Jane s'écarta quelques instants pour défaire sa ceinture et enlever son pantalon, puis il se rallongea sur la jeune femme et commença à couvrir son corps de baisers. Alors qu'il embrassait son nombril, il entendit Lisbon glousser. Un sourit naquit sur ses lèvres et comme pour la provoquer, il lécha sensuellement son ombilic, puis captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, ses mains continuaient de caresser son ventre, remontaient progressivement jusqu'à sa poitrine, où il se heurta à son soutien-gorge. Il passa doucement ses mains autour de sa taille et remonta dans son dos. Il sourit malicieusement contre les lèvres de la jeune femme quand il parvint à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Lisbon sourit aussi tandis qu'elle embrassait désormais le cou de son amant. Sentant le désir l'envahir, _les_ envahir, Jane redescendit vers le bas-ventre de Lisbon, et attrapa la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon. Ses lèvres toujours pressées contre les siennes, il défit sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon…

ooOoOoOoo

Allongé sur le ventre, Jane avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Les yeux clos, il semblait dormir paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que le petit cui-cui d'un oiseau posé sur le garde-corps de la fenêtre ne le fasse revenir dans le monde réel…

Il plissa le front et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, un tantinet contrarié. Il se tourna, puis se retourna, avant de finalement plaquer son oreiller sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces insupportables oiseaux qui l'avaient éloigné de son rêve si agréable. Exaspéré, incapable de se rendormir, il se rallongea sur le dos et poussa un long soupir. Rrrr ! Les petits _cui-cui_ l'avaient définitivement réveillé. En plus de ça, les rayons du soleil qui se faufilaient à travers les rideaux, l'éblouissaient déjà, bien qu'il n'ait même pas encore ouvert les yeux.

Il soupira profondément puis ouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux scrutèrent alors la pièce. Une pièce qui… _« n'est pas ma chambre »_ réalisa-t-il. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Etait-ce vraiment un rêve ? Il tourna la tête, et son sourire s'élargit. Une jeune femme brune était allongée à ses côtés. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il était inutile de lui rappeler qui elle était et ce qu'ils venaient de partager… Jane se redressa et admira la jeune femme endormie. Quelle était belle ainsi. Sa peau claire tranchant avec ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres… _« Elle a l'air sereine »_ constata-t-il, avec plaisir. Il ne la voyait tellement pas souvent comme ça. Elle lui paraissait même presque fragile, vulnérable. Jane esquissa un petit sourire malicieux. Ce sentiment était sans doute dû au fait qu'il la savait entièrement nue sous ces draps… Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui. Juste sentir son corps contre le sien, sa peau douce frémir sous ses mains. Mais il resta raisonnable. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller et la sortir de ses rêves, qui apparemment semblaient lui plaire… Rêvait-elle de lui ? De leur nuit ? L'idée lui plaisait. Doucement, il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme pour caresser sa joue, mais il se ravisa brusquement. Son regard venait de se poser sur son alliance. Une pointe de tristesse apparut dans ses yeux bleus. Il observa Lisbon tendrement, puis l'anneau doré autour de son doigt. Son visage si radieux était maintenant empreint de mélancolie. Le regard vague, il scrutait cette fameuse alliance. Il prit soudain une profonde inspiration et l'ôta. Il garda l'anneau dans la paume de sa main, le contempla, nostalgique. Les images de femme et sa fille lui sautaient à la gorge. Sa vie d'avant. _Avant_ que John le Rouge n'apparaisse, et détruise sa vie. Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il referma sa main et ferma les paupières une poignée de secondes. Il ne les oublierait pas. Jamais. Elles compteraient toujours pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Elles faisaient parties de sa vie. Rien ni personne ne changerait ça. Il rouvrit les yeux, et porta de nouveau son regard vers Lisbon. Il la dévisageait affectueusement, puis regarda son alliance. Peut-être était-il temps ? Peut-être que le moment était venu pour lui de passer à autre chose, d'avancer ? Il poussa un soupir, puis se redressa pour attraper son pantalon étendu par terre. Il adressa un dernier regard à l'anneau doré puis le glissa dans l'une de ses poches. Il soupira de nouveau, cette fois-ci de soulagement, comme s'il venait de se décharger d'un poids. Enfin, il tournait la page. Enfin, il pourrait recommencer sa vie, recommencer à _vivre_. Il se retourna vers la femme qui partageait son lit, la dévisagea encore un instant. Il caressa doucement son épaule qui dépassait de sous les draps et l'embrassa délicatement avant de déposer un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il l'entendit alors gémir, ce qui le fit sourire, et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Jane plaça ses bras autour d'elle, et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils ne voulaient plus se quitter, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix émerge…

— Jane ?

— Lisbon, murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

— Non. Agent Hightower.

Jane ouvrit les yeux aussitôt. La lumière l'éblouit au premier abord, mais il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était. Non pas dans une chambre d'hôtel en la charmante compagnie de Lisbon mais dans les bureaux du CBI avec l'Agent Hightower qui se tenait debout devant lui, lui lançant un regard curieux.

Jane n'y prêta pas spécialement attention. Il soupira, un peu groggy, puis se redressa péniblement.

— Je me suis assoupi, réalisa-t-il, encore un peu dans les vapes.

— On dirait bien, répondit Hightower en le dévisageant, un peu curireuse - non inquiète - par le fait qu'elle venait apparemment de le surprendre en train de rêver de Lisbon…

Jane passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Hightower le regardait bizarrement. Jane s'en inquiéta :

— Un problème Ma'am ?

— Non, répondit-elle, sortant soudainement de sa torpeur.

Hightower secoua la tête, espérant de cette manière chasser l'image de Jane et Lisbon en train de s'embrasser passionnément, et déclara :

— Je voulais vous féliciter, Patrick !

— Me…

— Oui, le coupa-t-elle. Vous venez de classer une nouvelle affaire sans débordement. Ni morts, ni blessés, ni plaintes. Vous voyez, quand vous voulez…

Jane esquissa un sourire, amusé par le ton un brin ironique de la remplaçante de Minelli.

— Lisbon est dans son bureau ? demanda-t-elle.

— Euh…

— Quelle question ! s'exclama Hightower, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

_ « Bien sûr qu'elle y est ! »_ répondit-elle pour elle-même. N'avait-elle pas encore remarqué que Jane restait toujours dans les bureaux tant que Lisbon n'était pas partie ?

Jane ne réagit pas. Il n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

— Bonne soirée Patrick ! lança Hightower avant de s'éloigner vers le bureau de Lisbon.

Jane laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains en poussant un long soupir, un peu désorienté. Il tourna les yeux vers le bureau de Lisbon qui accueillait Hightower. Soudain, il se figea. Quelque chose avait changé. Son regard se posa alors sur son annulaire gauche. Il ne portait plus son alliance. La panique l'envahit soudain. Et s'il l'avait perdue ? Perdue ? Mais comment ? Non… Les images de son rêve lui revinrent alors. Il plongea aussitôt la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit la fameuse alliance. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Entre rêve et réalité, il n'y avait parfois qu'un pas… Jane observa son alliance, songeur, puis regarda Lisbon qui saluait désormais Hightower. Il revint à son anneau, le contempla encore. Etait-ce le bon choix ? Etait-ce le bon moment ?

ooOoOoOoo

Lisbon attendait l'ascenseur quand Jane la rejoignit. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et sourirent. En la voyant sourire ainsi, Jane replongea dans son rêve… Il se remémorait Lisbon, ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes, son corps nu appuyé sur le sien… Chose rare, son visage s'empourpra, mal à l'aise. Lui, Patrick Jane, mal à l'aise. Oui oui. Il avala sa salive tout en regardant ses pieds. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quand rêvait-il de Lisbon, de _sa boss_ ? Il secoua la tête, chassant ses idées un peu déplacées, et soupira. Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Elle allait lui demandé ce qui n'allait pas quand il s'exclama :

— Hightower vous as fait des compliments ?

Lisbon acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres, apparemment satisfaite.

— Alors, vous avez vraiment des raisons de le dire maintenant.

Lisbon le regarda de travers et soupira. Autant le lui dire, sinon il ne la lâcherait pas !

— Merci d'avoir su vous tenir, Jane, dit-elle avec un sourire à peine hypocrite…

— Patrick, corrigea-t-il.

— Pardon ?

— Merci _Patrick_.

Lisbon lui lança un regard noir et répliqua :

— Dans vos rêves oui !

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oh qu'il aimait la taquiner ! Au même moment, le _ding_ de l'ascenseur retentit, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les deux collègues s'y faufilèrent. Lisbon poussa un long soupir de lassitude. La journée avait été bonne jusque là. L'affaire avait été bouclée en deux-trois mouvements et pour une fois, Jane s'était montré exemplaire ! Mais il ne fallait pas abuser quand même… Autant des fois, Jane l'amusait mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant aussi !

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Le silence régnait. Jane regardait Lisbon, un petit sourire en coin, tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard plein de reproches. _« Oh, si on ne peut plus rigoler maintenant… »_ pensa Jane. Mais il s'abstint de le dire. Il était peut-être plus sage de ne pas pousser Lisbon davantage. Après tout, ils étaient seuls dans cet ascenseur et elle était armée. Qui dit qu'elle ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution, celle qui disait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le flinguer s'il n'arrêtait pas ses conneries… Non, mieux valait s'abstenir. Les deux collègues se regardaient, ou plutôt s'affrontaient du regard, sans un mot. Puis Lisbon baissa les yeux, gênée par ce silence. Etait-ce une tactique de Jane pour la faire parler ? _« Ouais, et bien qu'il essaie ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. C'est alors que son regard émeraude se posa sur la main de Jane. Elle plissa le front et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Oui, confirma-t-il. J'ai enlevé mon alliance.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, surprise.

— Je suis contente, répondit-elle spontanément.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de répondre, et surtout de la signification que Jane pouvait en déduire, elle rajouta en bafouillant :

— Enfin, je veux dire, c'est… c'est bien… C'est un grand jour alors ! sourit-elle, sincère.

Jane hocha la tête, sans décrocher son regard de Lisbon…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon et Jane sortaient du bâtiment. Ils rejoignaient le parking, marchant côte à côte, silencieusement. Jane ne lâchait pas Lisbon du regard. Un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve, à cette nuit torride…

— Bon, déclara Lisbon en arrivant auprès de sa voiture, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Bonne soirée Jane !

Jane acquiesça. Il regarda, comme hypnotisé, Lisbon glisser la clé dans la serrure de la portière. Elle l'ouvrit, et s'apprêtait à s'installer au volant de sa voiture quand Jane la retint soudain par le bras. Lisbon se retourna et se confronta au regard captivant de son consultant. Les deux collègues se dévisagèrent intensément. Lisbon sentait son cœur battre la chamade, tout comme Jane. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre… Jane rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Lisbon. Cette dernière ne le repoussa pas, ce qui le conforta dans ses pensées. Ses lèvres effleurèrent délicatement les siennes et il l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, Lisbon écarquilla les yeux, puis face à la douceur du baiser, elle ferma les paupières et répondit. Elle attacha ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il la saisit par la taille et l'amena contre lui. Lisbon laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, puis laisser filer ses doigts parmi ses boucles blondes, comme elle l'avait secrètement rêvé… Jane l'embrassait avec passion, glissant sa main sous son t-shirt pour sentir la douceur de sa peau. Il sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle était aussi douce que dans son rêve.

Le besoin d'air se faisant ressentir, Lisbon le repoussa et le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux verts ancrés dans les siens, il pouvait deviner toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas embrasser Patrick Jane. C'était son consultant. Elle connaissait le règlement du CBI. Pas de relations entre collègues d'une même unité. Et puis, c'était Patrick Jane quoi ! Son barbant consultant ! Comment… Jane l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Comme pour rassurer, il caressa doucement sa joue. Lisbon saisit sa main. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle réalisa que son alliance avait bel et bien disparue. _« Un grand jour »_ repensa-t-elle. Elle n'aura pas su mieux dire… Jane rapprocha son visage et captura délicatement ses lèvres une nouvelle fois_. « Oh, et puis j'emmerde le règlement ! »_ se dit Lisbon, en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller dans les bras de Jane qui caressait tendrement son dos

— Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demanda-t-il soudain quand ils se séparèrent.

— Non…

— Je t'invite à dîner alors !

Lisbon le dévisagea, un peu perplexe. Il sourit, et elle sourit aussi. Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa, puis se blottit dans ses bras. Il prenait ça pour un oui…

_Big day, uh ! ;-)_

**FIN**

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos reviews ! Et merci d'avoir lu ! ;-)_

_LAurore_


End file.
